1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relate to a connector, and in particular, to a video display connector having protection circuit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Video display connectors, such as ones compatible with the DisplayPort digital display interface standard, allow the transfer of audio and video data in digital quality. DisplayPort connectors currently support a maximum bandwidth of 10.8 Gbps data rate, providing audio and video signals in high quality and resolution.
Conventional video display connectors are comprised of an insulating body, a metallic housing, and contact terminals. After the contact terminals are first installed within the insulating body, the insulating body is disposed within the metallic housing. To connect to an electronic device, such as a personal computer, the pins on one end of the contact terminals protruding out of the metallic housing of the video display connector are electrically connected to the main circuit board of the electronic device. To use, the video display connector is connected to an external device, such as an audio/video device, and a corresponding port on the electronic device, whereby audio/video signals are transferred from the former to the main circuit board of the latter.